sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
An Olive of a Life
"An Olive of a Life" '''is the sixth episode of the first season of Decay and Rebirth. '''Note: This episode is longer than most of the other episodes in Decay and Rebirth. Synopsis A special peridot uncovers some truths and lies when she gets stuck in a closet. Plot/Script ???: She's awake. ??? 2: You sure? ???: Certain. ??? 2: W... What is she anyways? ???: A special kind of peridot. ??? 2: Really? Like one that actually has powers? ???: Yeah, and she has an enhanced knowledge of technology too. ??? 2: Cool. Better than normal peridots. ???: Of course. ??? 2: Is she the only one? ???: Oh, of course, Aquamarine. Aquamarine: You're one to speak. ???: Naturally. After all I am... Uvarovite! Aquamarine: Really? *uses sarcasm* Uvarovite: Anyway, apparently she used to be a normal peridot. Aquamarine: Like the others? Ugh, her life must've been so lame. But now she has powers! That's a definite improvement. Uvarovite: *laughs* Guess you could call it that. Aquamarine: Wait, what's her new name? Uvarovite: I think... Olive Peridot. Aquamarine: Ooh, that's a nice choice. It still has peridot in it but it's still different. Uvarovite: I think so too. Olive Peridot: Ughh... My head hurts... Where am I? The last thing I remember was... Wait. You guys upgraded ''me?! I can feel... power! Power in me! It's... It's amazing! Aquamarine: Thank Yellow Diamond. She was the one who decided you were worthy of an upgrade. Olive Peridot: *eyes shine* Uvarovite: Anyways, you weren't upgraded to lament about how much you love Yellow Diamond all day. This way. Aquamarine & Uvarovite: *exit the room and start walking down the hallway* Olive Peridot: *hastily follows them* So uh, where are we going? Aquamarine: To Yellow Diamond. Olive Peridot: Oh, ok. Uvarovite: We're here! *opens the doors* Olive Peridot, Aquamarine, & Uvarovite: *bow* My Diamond. Yellow Diamond: She's gone through the process? Aquamarine: Yes ma'am. Yellow Diamond: You are both dismissed. Aquamarine & Uvarovite: Yes my Diamond. Yellow Diamond: Olive Peridot. Olive Peridot: Yes, my Diamond? Yellow Diamond: You have been chosen to be special. Olive Peridot: I understand that, my Diamond. Yellow Diamond: Good. I need you for a special mission. Olive Peridot: Of what kind, my Diamond? Yellow Diamond: I need you to research on Emerald. She has contracted a mysterious disease, and anybody who stays within her range for more then ten minutes gets the disease as well. Olive Peridot: Yes, my Diamond. Yellow Diamond: Good. For your services, I will allow you to stay in this elite room and relax for a bit. Olive Peridot: Yes, my Diamond. Yellow Diamond: *leaves room* Olive Peridot: Yipee!! Freedom in an Elite Room! Ooh, they even have the softest cushions! Ooh, one of those high-chair things! *looks around* Nobody's here! *climbs onto a the high chair* Ooh! Great view! Wait, is that one of those voice operated closets?! Wait, ahem. Open closet number 4B. door 4B opens Olive Peridot: Squeee! *goes inside closet door and gasps* I forgot these closets were made in case of a lockdown or emergency! Beds, weapons, even food! Wow! I could stay locked in here forever! [''Computer: Locking closet forever.] Olive Peridot: Wait, what? No! No, no, no! I didn't mean it! It was a metaphor! Noo! I locked myself in one of the private closets! Nooo! Wait, calm down. Closet, cancel lock. [Computer: Cannot undo the last action, sorry.] Olive Peridot: What?!? Nooooo! I'm stuck here! Wait, somebody must be around! HELPPP! HELP ME! I'M LOCKED IN A CLOSET!!! [Computer: Searching for... 'Locked in a Closet'. Three thousand results found. Would you like the watch the movie 'Locked in a Closet?'] Olive Peridot: No! [Computer: Ok.] Olive Peridot: Ugh! Hmm... I'm too tired to think now... Maybe I'll take a short nap... On this lovely bed... *climbs on bed* So soft... and... com... fort.... able...... *falls asleep* short while later... creaks open Olive Peridot: *is awoken* Huh? Wait, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond?! I should tell them I'm here... Or... maybe stick around a bit. Blue Diamond: You're certain it's the Cluster Disease? Yellow Diamond: Most certain. Olive Peridot! Get out! Silence Yellow Diamond: She must've already left. Blue Diamond: *sits down at a chair* Yellow Diamond: I don't want to frighten our subjects. Blue Diamond: Nor do I. Yellow Diamond: We'll lie to them, just as we always have. Blue Diamond: If that's the most secure method for you. Yellow Diamond: Hmm... Let's go to another room. I feel like we're being watched. Blue Diamond: Follow me. Diamonds exit the room Olive Peridot: Lie to us? Just as they always have? What would that mean? I wish I could unlock this mystery.... [Computer: Unlocking Closet] Olive Peridot: *falls out of closet* Gah! [Continued in Observing Fate] Category:Sunny Multiverse